


I Trust You

by nightvalemeteorologist



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, i love these two so much, kink meme fill, premature ejacluation, they are killing me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightvalemeteorologist/pseuds/nightvalemeteorologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bahhhhh I love them so much, someone send help. <br/>Written for this prompt from the kink meme - http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=194106#cmt194106<br/>"First time sex, overexcited Finn comes on Poe's face when Poe is stripping him from his underwear.</p>
<p>+Finn is mortified and Poe has to reassure him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Trust You

Finn is already trembling and panting when Poe strips off his shirt and pushes him back onto the bed. Finn whimpers, reaching out for Poe and yanking him forward roughly so he falls against Finn's chest. Poe huffs out a laugh, arranging himself over Finn's body and propping up on his elbows to look down at the eager man beneath him. Finn whines again and pulls Poe down for a kiss, hand tangling in his hair to keep him in place. Poe obliges happily, kissing Finn deeply as he grinds down against him gently.

Finn breaks away from the kiss, bucking up and struggling to catch his breath. “Poe... Poe, please,” He begs, not knowing exactly what he is asking for.

Poe pulls back again, just a little. He cups Finn's check, tracing across it with his thumb. Finn leans into the touch, sighing happily. “Tell me if I do anything you don't like, okay?”

Finn nods eagerly. “Okay. I trust you.”

Maybe Finn's pure innocence and trust shouldn't go straight to Poe's dick but it definitely does. “That's good, sweetheart. I'm going to take care of you.”

“I know.”

Poe dives in, biting and licking his way down Finn's neck. Finn moans, loud and unashamed, as Poe drags his teeth across the sensitive flesh of his neck. He is hard and leaking in his pants, hips canting up searching for more friction. Poe's skilled fingers skirt over his nipples, causing Finn's whole body to jerk upward and a filthy, broken noise pours out of him. “Poe! Please!” He begs, hands scrambling across Poe's shoulders, down his back, clawing at any part of him he can reach. Poe kisses down his chest, stopping to suck one of Finn's nipples into his mouth, dragging his teeth across it gently. Finn digs his nails into his back, pleading for more. When Poe finally reaches the straining bulge in Finn's pants, he nuzzles his face against the tented fabric earning a frustrated moan from Finn. Finn feels over heated and coiled tight. He needs  _more._  

Poe finally,  _finally_  opens Finn's pants and starts to pull them down. His cock, painfully hard and wet with precum, bobs free. It slaps against Poe's cheek once, Poe's hot breath ghosts across Finn's skin and that is all it takes. Finn comes suddenly with a strangled shout, hot seed shooting across Poe's cheek and lips. 

There is a beat of silence while they both process what happened before Finn is springing up and reaching for Poe, a desperate apology bubbling from his lips. “Poe, Poe, I'm so sorry,” He pleads, hands grasping for Poe's shoulders. “That wasn't right, was it? I'm sorry, I was trying so hard to do it right for you-” Finn cuts himself when he sees Poe raise one hand to his cheek, dragging his fingers through Finn's cum and pulling them into his mouth with a lewd moan. Finn goes very still beneath him, watching closely. 

Poe licks his lips and fingers clean, not breaking eye contact with Finn the whole time. “You were perfect, baby,” Poe tells him reverently, “Just perfect.” he crawls back up Finn's body and pulls him in a sloppily kiss. Finn groans at the taste of himself on Poe's lips. “You don't need to apologize for a thing.”

“I don't?”

Poe kisses his lips, nose, cheeks, forehead. “Not a thing,” He insists. 

Finn shifts beneath him, pushing up against Poe's still obvious erection. Poe groans, leaning his head against Finn's shoulder and thrusting down against him. “Your turn,” Finn announces, hands snaking between them to undo Poe's pants and shove them down his hips. Poe laughs affectionately, rolling off of Finn and kicking his pants to the floor. 

Finn looks down at him, suddenly feeling very unsure of himself. 

“It's okay, here,” Poe reaches out and pulls Finn close. “I'll show you.” He takes on of Finn's hands and gently guides it own to his erection, wrapping both of their fingers around it. Finn is grinning from ear to ear as though Poe is showing him something truly amazing. It doesn't take too long before Poe is arching off the bed and shooting off between their joined hands. Then Finn, ever full of surprises, lifts his hands to lick Poe's cum from his fingers, sighing happily as he does so. 

“Fuck, baby,” Poe breaths. “What did I say? Prefect.” 


End file.
